STCVE: Paradise Lost
by GM Grantham
Summary: EPISODES 5.01 THROUGH 5.03: Trip and T'Pol run into trouble on a wouldbe R & R trip. Whose behind their kidnapping and can Archer and the crew find them before it's too late? TTP, RS, AH implied.
1. 501 PART ONE

Series Title: Star Trek—The Continuing Voyages of the _Enterprise_

Author/Writer: ginaR

Series Summary: You thought you knew the senior officers of the NX-01…But now in this exclusive series, secret desires will be revealed, monumental past mistakes will be lain bare & your views of them will never be the same. See how the senior crew of the _Enterprise_ become who they are today. ((Post-_Terra Prime_; Pre-_These Are The Voyages_.)) See what happened between the premature death Elizabeth Tucker, daughter, of Charles Tucker & T'Pol of Vulcan, & Trip's death; exclusive on Reed's search for love, Hoshi's newly-discovered self, Travis's search for his life's purpose, Phlox's experience with the xenophobia on Earth, Porthos's search for the mother of his puppies, Archer's transformation from ignorance to acceptance and much more.

Possible spoilers: _Broken Bow_ through _Terra Prime_

Disclaimer: Only new characters and the new plots are mine. The original characters belong to Paramount. I receive no monetary reward for my work; my only reward is the joy of creating.

Author's Note: The 'noisy header' is only in the first story and serves as an introduction to what my virtual series will be about. Also, the bold stuff is communicator and italics is thoughts. Bold and italics is Trip and T'Pol's communication through their bond. And this: **_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**indicates scene breaks.

* * *

Story Title: Paradise Lost 

Story Number in Series: One

Story Part: One

Season Four

Episode Number in Season: 22 (Of course, bumping the episode number on _These Are The Voyages_ a little higher.)

Episode Number in Series: 097

Genre: Science Fiction/Angst/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Possible spoilers: _Broken Bow_ through _Terra Prime_

Disclaimer: Only new characters and the new plots are mine. The original characters belong to Paramount. I receive no monetary reward for my work; my only reward is the joy of creating.

Last time on Star Trek: Enterprise… _Terra Prime_

* * *

**Captain's Log**

_I've asked Ensign Mayweather to set a course for Risa so that the crew can have a little well earned R & R. Admiral Gardner suggested that perhaps shore leave away from Earth and all of the uprisings of the moment would be more suitable. The xenophobia on Earth has reached an all-time high since Paxton's broadcast. I agree with Admiral Gardner, especially given the recent loss Commanders Tucker and T'Pol have suffered. _

_**T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T **_

Archer sighed as he tossed back the remainder of the bourbon in his glass. An awkward silence hung between Archer and his best friend for a moment before Archer broke it. "So, how are you and T'Pol handling…things?"

It was a moment before Trip looked up, and Archer saw for the first time how hard this had truly been on him. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days and Archer noticed that his uniform was a little loose. "As best as we can considerin' we lost a daughter neither of us knew about until a few days ago." Trip's speech was slurred and sluggish, a tell-tale sign that he was deep in his cups. Archer nodded, his gaze falling away from Trip's. It cut him deeply to see Trip resort to heavy drinking, but he knew to Trip, it seemed the only way to forget.

Archer grimaced. "I can't say I know what it's like to lose a daughter, but I can say I know what it's like to lose someone close."

Trip laughed mockingly. "That's the thing, Cap'n. I didn't even know her. I didn't spend more than a few moments with her before th' Doc told us the news." Archer looked up to see his friend's eyes filling with moisture. "God, I wish I could have done something, Jon. Anything to save her."

"You aren't God, Trip. There was nothing you or anyone could have done."

"I know, Jon. I just…" The tears began spilling over. "I watched it. I watched her dying and I don' think anything will ever break my heart more than watching her walk that thin line between life and death until finally her little lungs jus' gave out."

Archer put a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You still have your friends, Trip…and you and T'Pol have each other. We'll always be here for you. You'll get through this, just like you got through losing your sister. You'll see. Just give it time."

"Why in the hell do I always end up losing everybody I care about? God, when Hoshi told me you didn' make it off that damned bomb, I thought I'd lost the only piece of humanity I had left. I didn' think I'd ever feel more pain than I felt then. I was wrong. God, was I wrong."

Archer wished he knew what else to say; but he didn't. He hugged his friend tightly, giving him two rough, brotherly pats on the back. Trip returned the gesture before pulling back and laughing through his tears. "We'll put it to the bourbon," he said.

Archer smiled weakly. "Or we can put it to a best friend offering a bit of comfort through tough times."

Trip nodded. "Or to that."

Just as Trip reached for the bottle of bourbon again, Archer plucked it from his hands. "I think you've had enough, Trip. You're drunk as hell. I doubt you'll even make it back to your quarters on your own."

Trip chuckled. "Oh, I doubt I'll even make it out the door." He frowned. "Maybe I shouldna had so much. T'Pol's bound to notice that the neuropressure isn't what's relaxed me."

"Are you two still doing that neuropressure? According to Malcolm, that's supposed to be pretty…intimate. He said that Vulcans normally only do neuropressure with their lifemates."

"And since when do you listen to anything Malcolm says?" Trip drawled, smiling despite his serious tone.

"Since I looked it up for myself. The background on it was limited, but there was enough information to confirm what Malcolm shared with me."

"You have anything to say about it?" Trip asked, the look on his face daring Archer to make something out of it.

Archer raised his hands defensively. "To each his own. If you two are comfortable with it, go for it. It's none of my business."

Trip sighed. "It isn't what you think, Jon. She hardly looks at me anymore."

Archer nodded, his gaze on his glass before he threw back the remainder of the liquid in it, the liquid burning his throat.

"You know, I haven' seen you drunk since what's-her-name turned you down flat when you proposed to her."

"Her name was Margaret Mullen, and she turned me down when I asked her to marry me because she didn't want to become a Starfleet widow."

"Don't worry, Jon. You'll find the right gal someday…and she'll be able to put up with every bit of your complicated personality."

Archer smiled. "Hopefully I already have."

Trip's eyebrows shot up. "Are you talkin' about Captain Hernandez?"

"Erika, yes." Archer sighed, taking a long drink from the bottle of bourbon he'd snatched from Trip, the liquid burning his throat slightly as he guzzled the remaining sixteenth of it. His eyes filled with tears from the burn of the bourbon, he let out a dry cough, setting the now-empty bottle back on the table in front of him. "The last time we were alone together, things somehow picked up where they left off," he replied hoarsely, pounding his chest with a fist.

"Can I take that as you got a little action out of her?"

Archer frowned. "She's a woman, Trip and it's inappropriate to talk about her like that," he replied, his voice still hoarse.

Trip shrugged, bringing his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Sorry."

Archer leaned back in his chair, and closed his eyes. Trip chuckled. "Damn, Jon. She's got you wrapped 'round her little finger."

Archer opened his eyes and looked at Trip, a frown crossing his lips. "What are you talking about?"

"You love her, don' you?"

Archer paused, considering it for a moment. He sighed, at last reaching the same conclusion. "I guess I do."

Trip laughed, his laugh a genuine one. "Looks like th' only ones left withou' somebody are Malcolm, Hoshi, Travis, and Porthos."

At this, the canine lifted his head tilting it to the left slightly. Archer and Trip laughed. "Well, until he finds a lady friend, he's going to be single for awhile yet." Porthos barked twice, and then jumped up so that he stood on all four paws.

Trip laughed. "I think he wants you to find him one."

"He's all I can handle right now."

"Maybe Erika has a cute gal for him."

"Like I said, he's all I can handle right now."

Porthos barked, running towards his master and standing on his hind paws, his front ones resting on Archer's leg as the beagle whimpered pleadingly. Archer smiled, scratching his canine friend behind the ears. "Maybe soon, boy." Porthos barked, then heading toward Trip, trying to climb into his lap. Trip laughed, picking up the dog and settling him in his lap scratching him behind the ears. Archer chuckled. "Sure, appeal to him when I tell you 'maybe'."

A silent moment passed before Trip picked Porthos up and set him back on the deck before standing up and straightening his uniform. "Well, I've got to go. I've got a date with our Vulcan Science Officer to keep."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Archer teased.

"Jon, if I listened to that, T'Pol wouldn' want to keep up our neuropressure sessions."

"So, there's more to your nights than a little Vulcan massage therapy?" Archer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Goodnight, Jon."

Archer chuckled. "Goodnight, Trip. Have fun."

Trip smirked. "Oh, I will, Cap'n. I will." With this, Trip exited Archer's quarters, leaving the other man behind chuckling.

_**T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T **_

_Play Intro. Music _

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

**"Mayweather to Archer."**

Archer looked up from his work and pressed his thumb to the comm. button. **"Archer here."**

**"We've arrived at Risa, sir."**

Archer smiled at the enthusiasm in the young man's voice. He couldn't blame him. He'd been looking forward to this as well. **"Enter standard orbit, Ensign and have Hoshi inform the first group."**

**"Aye, sir. Mayweather out."**

Archer leaned back in his chair, his eyes closed as he thought briefly over what he would like to do on the surface. Perhaps he'd go to the clubs with Lieutenant Reed and Ensign Mayweather. He'd pass on the women, however. After Trip and Malcolm's experience on their last visit, he was inclined not to repeat their mistake.

"**Group One for the Risa shoreleave meet in the Launch Bay."**

As each Shuttlepod could carry a maximum of seven passengers and they only had two Shuttlepods, it would take several trips to get the first group of 20 down to the surface. Of course, Porthos would be going down with the senior crew and himself in Shuttlepod One. Archer stood, exiting his ready room and making his way toward the Launch Bay.

"Not this damn thing again."

"Don't worry, Commander. It's not too far to the surface."

"You can't honestly tell me that we're taking Shuttlepod One down to Risa, Captain. I mean, Jesus…"

Archer chuckled. "I'm sure those repairs you made to her will hold up, Trip."

Trip sighed, at last giving in. "Alright, but don' look at me if the damn thing breaks apart."

"We will look at you, sir, because you're the one who repaired the Shuttlepod."

"You're not helping, Hoshi."

Hoshi shrugged. "Someone had to say it. It might as well have been me."

"Enough, you two. I'd like to get to Risa sometime in the next lifetime."

Trip laughed. "I think your personal life can be put on hold until Hoshi and I work this out, Travis."

"Just because you have nothing better to do than argue with the Comm. Officer doesn't mean we don't."

"Trust me, Travis. I have plenty of more productive things to do," Trip hinted suggestively.

Hoshi rolled her eyes. "Men," she muttered.

T'Pol gave Trip a meaningful look, while the other five laughed, Trip and T'Pol were caught up in their moment. "Careful you don't run into trouble, Trip. You remember what happened last time…"

Trip frowned. "That's something I'll never forget. And it isn't funny. There was no way we could have known short of finding out the hard way."

"If I recall, Commander, you were the Commanding officer…so the blame lies with you."

"No way, Mal. You were more than happy to follow your gal up a mountain, through a raging river, and over an ocean. So that's your own fault."

"Alright, everyone. The shuttle is ready. We'd better get moving."

They all boarded the shuttle with Trip muttering under his breath what sounded suspiciously like a prayer. Once they were all strapped in, Travis began checking the engine controls to be sure everything was functioning. **"Sato to Bridge. Shuttlepod One ready for departure. Requesting permission to launch."**

**"Permission granted. Good luck."**

"Ensign Hewe…" Trip began, the opening of the Launch Bay doors and the sudden drop halting the verbal reprimand he'd been about to give. He stiffened in surprise, his grip on the armrest tightening as the momentary fall caused his stomach to drop to his ankles. He relaxed slightly when Travis leveled off and began the gradual descent toward the planet's surface.

"See, Trip? Nothing to it," Archer said giving his friend a slap on the back from behind.

"You look ill, Commander," Phlox pointed out.

"My stomach's still down around my ankles, Doc. I'll be fine once we're on the ground."

"I second that," Malcolm added, his head leaned back and his eyes closed.

Trip chuckled good-naturedly. "Just be grateful that if this thing does break apart, it doesn't break apart over an ocean."

"You're sure Porthos isn't bothering you, T'Pol? I can hold him if you'd like."

"I'm fine. He seems comfortable where he is."

Archer chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were developing a soft spot for him."

T'Pol said nothing. Trip smiled, knowing that that was exactly the reason she was reluctant to give the canine back to his owner.

"Alright. Hold on. This is going be a bit bumpy."

Trip frowned. "That's not quite what I wanted to hear, Ensign."

Hoshi smiled. "The shuttle's not going to go to pieces from a bit of turbulence, sir."

"Still, I'll definitely feel better once both feet are on the ground."

"We're entering the atmosphere." Trip stiffened when he felt the Shuttlepod begin to rock, his fingers digging into the fabric of the seat as they descended, occasionally feeling a plummeting sensation in his stomach.

"We're at 3500 kilometres and closing. All systems reporting nominal. 2000 kilometers….1500 kilometers…"

A few moments later, the Shuttlepod made a gentle landing at the designated landing coordinates.

"Well, we didn't come all this way to look at it. Let's get moving, shall we?" With this, Archer exited the shuttle.

T'Pol watched after him. "The Captain seems eager to enjoy the pleasures that this planet has to offer."

Trip chuckled. "Give him a break. He's worked his ass off. He deserves it. Firs', he saves an entire quadrant and then he fixes th' timeline to get us home, not to mention what he went through on Vulcan…"

"Yes, he does deserve this chance to enjoy himself."

Trip smiled. "What do you say we do a little exploring?"

T'Pol nodded.

"Don't wander too far. It's easy to get lost here."

Trip chuckled. "Don' worry, Captain. We'll be back before dark."

T'Pol nodded again.

"You two behave now!"

"Same to you, Mal. Don't get into any trouble with those club gals!"

"Oh, no worries there! I've got Travis with me!"

"Better take Hoshi with you, too! She'll keep you both out of trouble!" Trip chuckled when Malcolm shouted a jesting reply. "Smartass," he mumbled.

"Lieutenant Reed is perfectly capable of defending himself. You, however, do not have a very impressive record with visitations to alien worlds," T'Pol observed, a slight teasing notr in her voice.

Trip's eyebrows shot up. "You goin' start on me now? Besides, with you 'round, how much trouble can I get into?"

T'Pol nodded. "A fair observation."

"Come on," Trip said, grabbing T'Pol's wrist. "I want to show you somethin'."

T'Pol looked down at his hand on her wrist, then meeting his gaze, her brows slightly furrowed.

Trip released his grip on her wrist, his fingers sliding to intertwine with hers. "It's okay, T'Pol. It isn't going to bite you."

Her grip on his hand tightened and she continued gazing into his eyes as though searching for something in them. She hadn't seen this side of him before and it started her wondering just how much of his multi-faceted personality she'd truly seen. She nodded, silently communicating that he could continue.

She saw a smile flash across his lips before he turned to lead her to what he wanted to show her. She felt a sudden wave of excitement that she knew was not her own. It was Trip. She could feel his emotions through the bond.

The farther along they moved, the more his excitement grew. At last, T'Pol found herself standing next to him looking out on a waterfall-paradise. "I know it's not the Fire Plains on Vulcan, but it's still a mighty pretty sight."

T'Pol nodded. "Yes…it is."

Trip frowned. "Are you alright?"

Again, T'Pol nodded. "I was thinking of Elizabeth."

Trip sighed, squeezing her hand tightly. "I miss her, too, T'Pol." He smiled. "I jus' keep thinkin' what it would've been like to be a dad. "

T'Pol looked into his eyes. "You would have made an exceptional father, Trip."

He smiled. "I'd like to think so." He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "You would've made a great mom, T'Pol."

The two remained silent, simply absorbing the moment. "So, you want to go for a swim?"

"Vulcans don't swim," she replied.

"Don' tell me you don' know how."

"I know how to swim. I simply don't wish to do so now."

Trip smirked. "What? You don' like the water?"

"We have no clothes other than what we're wearing."

"So? We can strip down to our skivvies then. It's not like I haven' seen you in them before…and vice versa."

"We don't have a change of clothing until we return to the Shuttlepod."

"Aww, come on, T'Pol. Loosen up a little."

T'Pol paused. Before her experience aboard the _Seleya_, she would not have had the struggle that she had now. She would have found nothing unusual with stripping off her clothing and entering the pool unclothed. Trip's presence added to her reluctance to do so. Memories of their encounter still slid through her mind from time to time, though she carefully controlled her reactions to them. It would not do to encourage further advances. That one night had irrevocably changed things between them. Another encounter might serve to give Trip an incorrect impression of her intentions. She could not afford to give control up to him again.

Lost in thought, she had not noticed Trip leading her steadily toward the water. By the time she caught on to his intentions, she was standing shoulder-deep in the water, soaked and spitting water from her mouth.

Trip clutched at his stomach, laughter bubbling from deep in his chest. "You see? Now that wasn' so hard, was it?"

"No," T'Pol replied deadpan, extending a hand. "If you would please assist me out of the water."

Trip sighed. "All right."

No sooner had he taken her hand than he found himself standing right next to her just as drenched as she was. "I should have seen that coming," he muttered, pushing the hair of his face.

"Yes, you should have. It was the only logical way to return your enthusiasm."

Trip chuckled. "You'd better watch it, T'Pol, or you might just prove the Captain right."

"Your concern is touching; however, you should be more concerned with me receiving some of your stray thoughts than with me developing a tendency toward your mannerisms."

"You can still read my thoughts through the bond? Even after all those techniques you showed me?"

"Perhaps our bond is stronger than I suspected."

"Which means?"

"This goes deeper than a mating bond."

Trip rolled his eyes. "For the last time, we didn' mate."

T'Pol nodded, frowning slightly. "For your purposes, we will call it making love."

Trip nodded. "So, you were saying?"

"I believe that the bond is perhaps equal to that of two th'ylas."

"Th'ylas?"

"Spouses."

Trip frowned. "So what you're saying is…"

"What I am saying is that, in essence, we are th'ylas."

"So, we're married?"

"By Surak's definition, yes…we are married."

"Is this "marriage" jus' like a legal one?"

"As I have said, by Surak's definition, yes."

"What about by your people's definition? I know it sure as hell isn't worth a damn thing on Earth."

"I don't believe it would be accepted as an official marriage until we have completed the ceremony."

Trip nodded and a silence fell between them. "We'd better get headed back. The Cap'n'll be getting worried about us."

T'Pol nodded in solemn agreement and the two of them made their way back toward the Shuttlepod.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

"What was that?"

T'Pol turned to look behind him. "What was what, Trip?"

"Didn' you hear that? It sounded like somebody following us."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "You must be imagining things. I heard nothing."

"The hell you didn'," Trip mumbled.

T'Pol paused, about to say something, but thought better of it, returning her gaze to the path in front of them. Suddenly, she heard a loud expletive and felt something heavy land on top of her, sending her to the ground.

"Damn! I'm sorry, T'Pol." Trip rolled off of her, letting out another expletive as he clutched his ankle.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just peachy. What the hell does it look like?"

T'Pol reached out a hand, tenderly feeling his ankle. Trip drew in a sharp breath. "Sonuvabitch!" he cursed.

"It appears to be broken. We should get you back to the Shuttlepod and splint it. Your ankle is beginning to swell. Can you stand?" T'Pol offered Trip a hand, but he waved it away, attempting to get up on his own. His attempt was unsuccessful and he crumpled to the ground, a sharp cry indicating the price of his pride.

T'Pol reached down, grabbing him by the arm and pulling him sharply upwards. Trip let out a cry of pain. "Easy!"

"I apologize. Put your arm around my shoulders. I will assist you to the Shuttlepod."

Trip nodded sucking in a breath as they took their first few steps. "Damn. Jus' my luck," he chuckled. "My first day planetside on shoreleave and I twist my ankle."

"Perhaps you should be more cautious in the future and look where you are walking."

Trip bit back a curse as his injured foot encountered a rock. "Maybe there won' be a next time."

About an hour later, they reached the Shuttlepod and T'Pol opened the hatch before leading Trip inside. Trip sat down in one of the seats while T'Pol retrieved a medical kit.

"I'm afraid I don't have the equipment to scan your injury," T'Pol said. "We will have to return to _Enterprise_."

Trip sighed. "My luck just went from bad to worse."

"If you don't receive medical attention, your condition could worsen," she replied, a touch of concern in her voice.

"You make it sound like I'm dying." T'Pol's brows furrowed slightly and Trip sighed. "Alright. Let's get this over with."

T'Pol nodded, picking up a communicator and flipping it open, holding her thumb to the button. **"T'Pol to Archer."**

A moment later, a reply came through. **"Archer here. Everything okay, T'Pol."**

**"Commander Tucker has sustained an injury that needs medical attention. I am returning him to _Enterprise_ and the Doctor's capable hands."**

**"What happened?"**

**"I snagged my foot on a tree root, Cap'n, and broke my ankle."**

Archer chuckled. **"Only you, Trip, could break your ankle on a tree root."**

**"Ha, ha, Jon. Hilarious."**

**"Permission to return to _Enterprise, _sir"**

Archer chuckled. **"Permission granted, T'Pol. Good luck."**

Before Trip could say another word, T'Pol flipped the communicator closed. "Beginning ascent."

Suddenly, Trip heard something behind them and he turned only to be hit in the chest by a weapons blast, promptly passing out. The intruders aimed at T'Pol and fired, knocking her unconscious as well. The taller man tapped a communication device in his pocket and the five of them were promptly beamed away, leaving no trace of who had been there.

_**TBC**_


	2. 502 PART TWO

Series Title: Star Trek—The Continuing Voyages of the _Enterprise_

Author: ginamr

Story Title: Paradise Lost

Story Number in Series: One

Story Part: Two

Episode Number: 23 (Of course, bumping the episode number on These Are the Voyages a little higher.)

Genre: Science Fiction/Angst/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Possible spoilers: Broken Bow through Terra Prime

Author's Note: The bold stuff is communicator and italics is thoughts. Bold and italics is Trip and T'Pol's communication through their bond. And this: **_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**indicates scene breaks.

Disclaimer: Only new characters and the new plots are mine. The original characters belong to Paramount. I receive no monetary reward for my work; my only reward is the joy of creating.

Last time on Star Trek: Enterprise… Paradise Lost Part One

* * *

_Play Intro. Music._

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

Malcolm, Travis, and Archer were enjoying drinks at a local club. Phlox and Hoshi had opted out, insisting that they would be just fine exploring the town area. "I've had enough!" Travis shouted over the music.

"But you've only had one glass!"

"With all due respect, sir, you don't want to see me drunk!"

Archer sighed. "I've hit my limit, too!"

"Apparently, neither of you have a very strong tolerance!"

Travis smirked. "Unlike you, Lieutenant, we don't drink on a regular basis!"

The noise in the club went down as the music died and people returned to their seats having whispered conversations with colleagues.

"You assume that just because I have a higher tolerance, I drink every night when I'm off duty?" Reed feigned offense at the statement.

Archer chuckled. "You know, Lieutenant, for someone whose as devoted to his duty as you are, you have one hell of a sense of humor."

"Thank you, sir," Malcolm replied as he threw back another shot.

Travis stared at one of the waitresses as she slid by behind him. Once she was out of earshot, Travis turned back to the other two smirking. "These women make the Orion women look like schoolgirls."

Archer covered his disagreement with a harsh cough. Reed looked curiously at him. "You disagree." Archer smiled and brought his hands up defensively. Reed smirked. "Did you have an interesting experience with one of them, sir?"

Both Travis and Reed leaned closer, waiting for Archer to share. Archer chuckled. "Let's just say I was very preoccupied while they were aboard and leave it at that."

The other two laughed. "It sounds as though you definitely had some interesting experiences, sir."

Again, Archer chuckled. "I'm sure you both had some interesting experiences as well."

"I managed to come out of that situation unscathed and guilt-free, sir," Reed replied taking a long drink from his Sex-In-Zero-G, a bluish-colored alcoholic beverage.

"I spent most of the time while they were onboard on hard workouts. It's something my dad and I did when we were dealing with the Orions."

Archer smiled. "I'll have to remember that. Did it work?"

Reed nodded. "Yes, sir. I've tried it. You're so exhausted that you don't have the strength to think about anything but kipping."

Travis grinned and shrugged. "It worked for me, too."

Archer chuckled and raised his glass. "To _Enterprise_. Long may she stream the heavens."

"To _Enterprise_," the other two said in unison, raising their glasses.

As Archer took a drink of his beverage, the communicator beeped. Archer stood and made his way toward the door, the other two following. Once they were outside, Archer flipped open the communicator.

**"T'Pol to Archer."**

**"Archer here. Everything okay, T'Pol?"**

**"Commander Tucker has sustained an injury that needs medical attention. I am returning him to _Enterprise_ and the Doctor's capable hands."**

Archer frowned, looking concerned. **"What happened?"**

**"I snagged my foot on a tree root, Captain, and broke my ankle."**

Reed and Travis covered their mouths trying to hide their laughter.

Archer chuckled. **"Only you, Trip, could break your ankle on a tree root."**

**"Ha, ha, Jon. Hilarious."**

**"Permission to return to _Enterprise, _sir?"**

Archer chuckled. **"Permission granted, T'Pol. Good luck."**

Once Archer had closed the communicator, the other two burst out laughing. "How in the bloody hell did he snag his foot on a tree root?"

"Maybe Commander T'Pol is partly to blame, sir," Travis hinted.

"Ensign…" Archer began sternly.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

"They haven't reported in for several hours, sir. Maybe something's happened to them."

Archer nodded. "T'Pol would have let us know that she'd made it back."

"Sir, perhaps we should return to _Enterprise_ and begin searching for them…or for some explanation as to what's going on."

"Good idea, Lieutenant."

"Maybe we should see if the Shuttlepod is where we left it. If it is, there's a good chance they've been taken prisoner."

Archer frowned. "But who would take them prisoner?"

"I'm sure we've made plenty of enemies, sir. One of them could be after payback or something."

"I agree that the Shuttlepod would be an ideal place to begin our search, sir…if it's still there."

Archer nodded. "We'll start there. If we don't find them there, we'll return to _Enterprise_ and continue searching with away teams…and in the event that the Shuttlepod is gone, scans of nearby M-Class planets."

The others nodded and followed Archer as he made his way towards where they had last left the Shuttlepod.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

Trip's eyes opened slowly and he rubbed the back of his head, wincing when his fingers touched on the bump making him wish that he hadn't struggled so hard during his interrogation.

He was suddenly aware of an extremely bright light spilling into the dark, dank room causing him to shield his eyes. He started when a weak, heavy object was thrown into his lap. He shuddered when his fingers encountered a sticky, wet substance knowing it to be blood.

A deep laugh echoed throughout the cell making Trip shiver at the menace in the laugh. "Perhaps next time you will not struggle so much, Vulcan."

_'T'Pol!'_ his mind screamed. The door was slammed shut and it was once again dark.

"Are you all right, T'Pol?" He shuddered again as he felt the blood still sticky and wet on his fingers.

"I'm not gravely injured," she replied.

"They should have at least patched you up."

She was silent for a moment. "They have begun formulation of a new cloning attempt."

Trip frowned. "Now what do they think they'll gain from that?"

"I don't know. Perhaps this child will be used as a threat. Perhaps Paxton intends to…I don't know."

Trip hugged her tightly. "We'll get out of here. We've been gone long enough for the Cap'n ta be gettin' worried 'bout us. Everythin' will be all right. I promise T'Pol."

T'Pol nodded leaning against him as he held her.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

"Any luck, Lieutenant?"

Reed shook his head. "No, sir. Nothing unusual."

"Ensigns?"

"Nothing, sir."

Suddenly, a beeping noise echoed in the small cabin followed by a series of clicking noises. "Sir, it's Xindi!" Hoshi leaned forward listening carefully. "It's saying…'Stay away…or they die.'"

"It seems we've found the Commanders's captors, then," Reed mumbled.

Archer nodded. "They could have taken them anywhere."

"Perhaps we should do as you suggested, sir, and search all of the M-Class planets in the sector."

Archer nodded. "Sounds like a good start. You and Hoshi can work together to gather a line-up of possible planets."

Reed and Hoshi nodded. "Aye, sir."

"And while you're at it, take a look through the files containing everything we know about the Xindi. Maybe that will help us figure out what they would want with the Commanders. Why not any of us?"

Again, Reed and Hoshi nodded. "Aye, sir."

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

_Later in the Command Centre…_

"Anything?"

Hoshi sighed head. "I'm not sure. This planet is mostly desert. It would be the ideal setting for the Insectoids to set up camp..."

Reed paused. "Isn't it possible that the Insectoids and the Reptilians are working together on this? I mean, they allied with one another to destroy Earth…"

"I suppose it's possible. Well, either way we can rule out the M-Class planets that have cold weather at this particular time of the year. They'll probably be on a planet with a tepid climate and mild temperature changes."

"You don't suppose they could have set up another moon base?"

"Hmm. We should suggest that to the Captain." Hoshi sighed and massaged her temples. "This is hopeless. They have technology and with it they could adapt to any climate. We need more to go on than knowing who we're dealing with. We need to know where Insectoids have been spotted recently. That would narrow our search drastically."

Reed stayed silent, simply staring at her. His thoughts had been wandering a great deal towards her as of late, and it had started him wondering what intrigued him so much about her. They seemed to get along quite famously when duty didn't get in the way.

Hoshi looked in his direction and saw him staring at her. She smiled timidly and the corners of his lips turned up as well. She thought back to when she'd first met him, realizing how much he'd changed. He hadn't really smiled very much when he'd first come on board. She supposed that Trip had been a positive influence on him. Reed's long-running friendship with the Commander seemed to have loosened him up a bit.

Looking into his eyes, she felt suddenly very aware herself as a woman. If she didn't know any better she would swear that he had an affectionate glint in his eyes. He really was very charming when he smiled. His gorgeous deep brown eyes were perhaps the most endearing part of his features after his smile. They made her think of the comforts of chocolate and romance.

He took a step toward her and leaned forward, his face centimeters from hers. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, exchanging nervous smiles. Reed closed the remaining distance between them his lips barely brushing hers before the com went off.

"Bloody hell," Reed muttered under his breath before pressing his thumb to the button on the com panel. "Reed." If his tone was angry and bitter, Archer made no comment on it.

"Have you and Hoshi made any progress, Lieutenant?"

Reed sighed. "A little, sir," he replied not breaking Hoshi's gaze.

"What do you have so far?"

Reed cleared his throat, turning towards the com panel. "We've eliminated two planets, sir."

"Out of how many?"

"A fair four dozen."

"Good work, Lieutenant. I'd like another progress report in an hour."

Reed nodded. "Aye, sir. Reed out."

The com went dead and there were several awkward moments of silence during which Reed ran both of his hands through his hair and Hoshi clasped her hands together in front of her staring at her feet.

"Will you have dinner with me?" Reed blurted suddenly.

Hoshi's head snapped up and she looked at him slightly startled before smiling nervously. "Um…okay."

"Really?" Reed responded, his voice an octave higher than usual. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Really?"

Hoshi laughed. "Yes, really. I…I had no idea that you…"

"That I was pining after you?" Reed supplied.

Hoshi nodded. "I always thought that you were interested in Commander T'Pol."

Reed managed not to wince at the admition. 'Surprised me, too,' he thought.

The two remained silent for a moment. "My quarters, 1930 hours?" Reed suggested.

Hoshi nodded. "Okay."

Reed turned back to the console smiling broadly. He had to fight the urge to kiss her again because, after all, they were still on duty. They would have to be discrete so as not to attract attention. With the pleasant thought of what awaited him tonight with Hoshi, he returned to his work.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**

"Leave her alone, ya bastards!" Trip shouted at the guards as they attempted to drag her from the closed room.

T'Pol fought them the whole way, biting the hand at her mouth and driving her elbow roughly into one man's groin. The man released her immediately, kneeling over clutching his groin, groaning in pain. The other guard bared his teeth at her. "Vulcan bitch," he spat before slamming an open palm across her face. T'Pol winced, but kept her face turned away from the man not allowing him to see her pain.

Trip leapt at the man, driving him against the wall, his fist making repeated contact with the man's scrunched-up face. He was about to deliver the final blow when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned suddenly to see T'Pol looking at him with disapproval. "He is unconscious, Trip," she said simply.

Trip glared at her. "I can see that. I didn't intend to simply knock him unconscious." His tone was filled with anger and menace.

"Our best chance is to escape before more guards are sent to our location."

Trip bit back a bitter retort and simply nodded, following her out of the cell. As they ran through the corridors, the klaxons were sounding and Trip was praying that they didn't run right into any guards. He skidded to a halt as he saw two guards approaching, holding out an arm to halt T'Pol behind him.

_**When I say three, we jump 'em and take their weapons.** _

T'Pol nodded her understanding and Trip began counting. _**One…two…three!** _

T'Pol leapt toward the guard on the right while Trip took the one on the left. By the time the guards had recovered from the shock of being attacked, Trip and T'Pol were delivering their final blows. Both took the weapons the guards had been carrying and made a dash for it.

_**I hope you remember how to get out of here.** _

T'Pol's eyebrows furrowed. _**Do you not remember?** _

Trip groaned internally. _**Damn it! How in the hell are we supposed to get out of here if we don't know where the exit is? **_

_**Make one?** _T'Pol suggested.

Trip's eyebrows shot up. _**You've definitely been 'round humans to long, darlin', if yer startin' ta think like one.** _

_**Perhaps we should be certain that we are not on Mars Colony first.** _

Trip shook his head. _**I got a look out one of the windows after my interrogation. I recognize the planet as one of the ones we surveyed early on in Enterprise's mission. One of those squirrel-like animals scurried by while I was looking. I don't think those things are native to any of the other planets we've been to. Either way, there's plant and animal life so the air is most likely breathable. **_

Trip instinctively grabbed T'Pol's arm and pulled her toward him just in time for her to escape a weapons blast which hit the wall they were hiding behind. T'Pol's hands were on his chest, her body in close contact with his as he held her wrists.

_**How did you know that they had discovered our location?** _

Trip smirked. "Ya could hear 'em coming a mile off, darlin'. I'm surprised you didn' hear 'em with that superb Vulcan hearin' of yers."

"Perhaps our bond allowed you to hear and recognize the sounds more immediately. I was…otherwise occupied." She pulled free of his grip, raising her weapon as she peered around the wall. She quickly withdrew her head just in time to avoid another weapons blast. "There are at least six of them."

"There could be more coming."

T'Pol nodded. "Did you see a forest?"

"Yeah. It should be a good place to take cover until the Cap'n can find us."

"Where?"

"I saw it out that window," Trip said pointing to the window across the corridor. "Go. I'll cover you."

T'Pol nodded. _**On three.** _

_**One…two…** _

_**Three!** _

With this, T'Pol darted across the corridor with Trip laying down cover fire for her. She made it across and nodded to Trip. He fired as he ran, hitting three guards. _**Not bad. Let's see if we can get out of here now. **_

_**I will need a few moments to modify the weapon.** _

_**Then you'll need these, darlin'.** _Trip held out a hyperspanner, a pair of wirecutters, and a screwdriver. T'Pol took them looking confused. Trip chuckled. _**I never go anywhere without 'em. Ya never know when you'll need ta fix somethin'. **_

T'Pol's eyebrows shot up. _**I believe the Earth expression is "always be prepared for the worst.** _

Trip chuckled. _**Now yer gettin' it.** _

T'Pol used the flat-head screwdriver to pry away the cover of the targeting sensor. She threw the screwdriver and the cover aside, and making sure that the weapon was powered down, stripped the two wires that regulated the weapon's energy flow with the wirecutters. She twisted the two stripped wires together and set the wirecutters aside, picking up the hyperspanner.

_**If I didn't know any better, I'd say you picked up a few of my engineering skills.** _

_**Perhaps.** _T'Pol used the hyperspanner to increase the energy output. _**We should stand clear.** _The two backed away a little so that they were still hidden behind the wall and she squeezed the trigger. Trip's hand came up to cover his eyes and when he removed it, he saw the large opening that the weapon had created.

_**Damn.** _

_**We should continue moving.** _With this, the two climbed through the opening and fled toward the forest, ducking weapons blasts until they reached the dense growth of trees. They didn't look behind them and simply continued deeper into the forest.

**TBC**


	3. 503 PART THREE

Series Title: Star Trek—The Continuing Voyages of the _Enterprise_

Author: ginamr

Story Title: Paradise Lost

Story Number in Series: One

Story Part: Three

Season Four

Episode Number in Season: 24 (Of course, bumping the episode number on These Are the Voyages a little higher.)

Episode Number in Series: 098

Genre: Science Fiction/Angst/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Possible spoilers: Broken Bow through Terra Prime

Author's Note: The 'noisy header' is only in the first story and serves as an introduction to what my virtual series will be about. Also, the bold stuff is communicator and italics is thoughts. Bold and italics is Trip and T'Pol's communication through their bond. And this: **_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T _**indicates scene breaks.

Disclaimer: Only new characters and the new plots are mine. The original characters belong to Paramount. I receive no monetary reward for my work; my only reward is the joy of creating.

Last time on Star Trek: Enterprise… Paradise Lost Part Two

* * *

**Captain's Log**

_I have just received a communication from the Columbia indicating that they have a passenger who might have a lead that would help our investigation into the disappearance of Commanders Tucker and T'Pol. We should be meeting up with them within the hour._

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T_**

A half hour later…

Hoshi looked up from the comm. panel. "Sir, the Columbia is in range."

Archer nodded. "All stop, Ensign."

"All stop, sir. Aye."

"Open a channel, Hoshi."

Hoshi nodded. "Channel open, sir."

"Glad you could make it, Captain."

Erika's smiling face appeared on the viewer. "It's good to see you, too, Captain."

Archer smiled. "I hear you have an important passenger aboard."

Erika nodded. "With your permission, I'd like to accompany our passenger onto _Enterprise_."

Archer inclined his head in agreement. "Lieutenant Reed will guide you through the Launch Bay procedures." Archer turned to Reed. "As soon as you've finished, report to the Launch Bay."

Reed nodded. "Aye, sir."

With this, Archer stood and entered the lift, headed for the Launch Bay.

Archer waited outside of the Launch Bay for several minutes before Reed arrived. "Captain Hernandez is aboard, sir," Reed reported.

Archer nodded. "Let's see who this important passenger is, then."

The two entered the Launch Bay just as Erika was exiting the Shuttlepod. When she caught sight of them both, she inclined her head. "Captain, Lieutenant."

"Welcome aboard, Captain," Archer said, smiling.

Erika returned the smile. "I'm sure you're dying to know whom I've brought with me."

Archer nodded. "Yes, as a matter of fact, I am."

Erika turned back to the Shuttlepod where the passenger was making her exit. "I'm sure you remember Ms. Brooks, Captain."

Gannet smiled. "Good to see you again, Captain."

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T_**

_Play Intro. Music_

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T_**

Archer nodded and smiled, extending his hand. "Ms. Brooks."

Gannet took it, shaking his hand for a moment before releasing it. She then turned smiling to Reed. "Lieutenant. I'm sorry that our first meeting wasn't under better circumstances."

Reed nodded. "As am I."

"Perhaps this time, the situation will turn out better."

"We all hope so…for Commander Tucker and Commander T'Pol's sakes."

Archer cleared his throat. "You have information on the Commanders's possible whereabouts?"

Gannet nodded. "We have reason to believe that Terra Prime is behind the abduction of your officers."

"But Paxton's sitting in a prison cell on the lunar colony."

"Or so Starfleet thinks. Our information tells us that Paxton has managed to successfully clone himself."

Reed frowned. "So we have Paxton's clone on lunar colony?"

Gannet nodded. "And we also believe that Paxton is again attempting to create a child using the Commanders's DNA, although we're still not sure what he intends to do with the child."

"Do you know where the Commanders's are?"

"We suspect that Terra Prime is holding them captive in a facility on Yvedra VI."

Archer frowned. "Isn't that one of the planets we studied early on in the mission?"

Reed nodded. "Commander Tucker will recognize where they are if he sees a member of that squirrel-like species that kept following him because it smelled pecans in his pockets. Hopefully, they'll at least be able to escape into the forest. The groves are rather thick and that should provide some cover."

"So that's the first place that we should look?"

Reed nodded. "Commander Tucker will most likely hide in those woods."

Archer nodded and made his way toward the nearest comm. panel, pressing the button with his thumb. /Archer to Bridge. Set a course to Yvedra VI, maximum warp. Engage on my mark./ Archer turned to Erika, smiling. "Would you care to join us, Captain?"

Erika smiled and nodded. "It would be my pleasure, Captain." With this, Erika slipped her communicator out of her pocket and flipped it open, pressing her thumb to the button. **Hernandez to Columbia.**

**Columbia. Go ahead, Captain,** the first officer Commander Cross answered.

**You have the conn, Commander. _Enterprise _is heading toward Yvedra VI to look for its missing officers. Meet us here in four hours.**

**Aye, ma'm. Cross out.**

Archer smiled. "I'm needed on the Bridge."

"I'll accompany you, then. A Captain's place is always on the bridge no matter what the ship."

Archer nodded. "Then, Mr. Reed, if you could find Ms. Brooks some guest quarters and then report to the bridge…"

"With all due respect, Captain," Gannet interrupted. "I can help."

"You've been a great deal of help already, Ms. Brooks."

"I know their defense systems, Captain. I know their facility. I can help you bring the Commanders back safe and sound."

Archer exchanged a hesitant look with Reed. "Maybe she could help us, sir. She's not a security risk. She is on our side."

Archer sighed and nodded. "Alright, Ms. Brooks."

Gannet grinned. "You won't regret this, Captain."

"See that I don't."

"I will, sir…and call me Gannet…please. I haven't been called Ms. Brooks since high school."

Archer nodded and turned to Reed. "Mr. Reed, be sure that Gannet has access to the information she needs."

Reed gave a sharp nod. "Aye, sir." Reed then turned to the young woman. "Ms. Brooks, if you'll accompany me to the bridge."

Once Reed had turned to leave, Gannet fought to cover her grin as she followed him out, leaving Archer and Erika alone. They were silent for a few moments before Archer inclined his head toward the door smiling. Erika returned the smile and headed toward the exit. Archer chuckled, laying his hand lightly on the small of her back, gently guiding her out of the Launch Bay, his hand falling back to his side once they were in the corridor.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T_**

"I think we managed ta lose 'em," Trip said, gasping for breath. "Damn, your fast. Stop for a second and give me a chance ta catch my breath."

T'Pol stopped and looked over her shoulder for a moment before moving to his side. She knelt beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He looked up smiling as he took in air through his nostrils.

"You were great back there. Real quick thinkin'."

"I was merely taking advantage of the situation," she replied coyly.

Trip nodded and a few moments of silence passed before he spoke. "It's gettin' mighty dark. We should find a clearing and start a fire. It'll be gettin' cold soon."

T'Pol nodded. "And we should gather fruit for consumption."

Trip nodded. "I don' think it's that wise for us ta split up, though. If we get lost or if those guards come after us, we could be in for a heap of trouble."

"Perhaps we should stay close together. Certainly, there will be edible fruits in the vicinity of logs and kindling for a fire."

"Alright, let's get started, then."

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T_**

Two hours later…

Trip grinned as he carried the animal carcass to the fireside. "Main course…whatever in the hell you call this thing."

T'Pol frowned and wrinkled her nose. "Was it truly necessary to kill the creature and bring the body all of the way back to camp?

Trip's grin dissolved to be replaced by a frown. "Sorry, darlin'. Forgot ya don't like meat…or the smell of it."

Trip moved to the farthest reaches of the clearing and set the animal down, looking around for a couple of rocks. At last, he found one with a sharp edge and used the larger, rounder rock to shape it into a crude stone arrowhead.

"What tool did you use to kill the creature?"

Trip turned to her grinning. "My bare hands. It attacked me in the grove while I was gettin' more wood. Took me a little over an hour to wrestle it to the ground. Damn thing was nearly dead by that point so I just used a sharp stick and a heavy rock to put it out of its misery," he said pointing to the gash in the carcass's stomach and then the blood seeping from the head.

T'Pol grimaced slightly. "How…humane…of you."

Trip frowned. "It was dyin', darlin'. I jus' couldn' bring myself ta leave it there."

"Yet you are satisfied with your deed."

"How often does a man wrestle a strong critter like this ta the ground?"

"It is a very primitive aspect of your culture that is very troublesome, your need to defeat nature armed with only your strength."

Trip frowned. "When I was in high school, my buddies and I wrestled alligators for sport. There's something about the risk to your life that brings ya closer ta nature."

T'Pol said nothing, a tense silence hanging between them before she stood and moved to his side, taking two rocks and following his example. Trip's eyebrows shot up and he just stared at her for a moment before he returned his attention to the creation of his tool.

"It would be disrespectful to the animal's katra to leave his physical body to decay. Also, you will require more than fruit to maintain your strength. This animal's flesh will provide you with many days of sustenance. We could be here a very long time before the crew finds us."

"What 'bout you, darlin'?"

"I will be fine. Vulcans can go many days without sustenance. The fruit should sustain me until we can return to _Enterprise_."

Trip nodded and there was a silence between them until T'Pol spoke. "You are still having difficulty walking."

Trip looked up and frowned. "What do ya expect? I sprained my ankle. It isn't goin' ta heal in a couple of hours."

"Perhaps you should not walk on it as much."

Trip scowled. "I'll be fine. I managed ta run so I think I can handle a bit of walkin'."

"Nonetheless, it would not do for you to put further strain on your injury lest you cause it to worsen."

Trip went back to his work muttering something under his breath that sounded distinctly like _women._

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T_**

"We're within range of the planet, sir," Mayweather announced.

"Good. Drop to impulse and put us in a high circular orbit over the northern continent."

"Aye, sir."

"We are within visual range, sir."

"Put it on the viewer, Lieutenant."

Reed nodded and did as his Captain asked. Against the dark, ominous background of space, the blue-green orb glowed majestically as the vicious white clouds swirled around it. As _Enterprise_ drew closer, the orb seemingly increased in size, the spots of brown and dark blue that dusted the planet becoming more obvious.

"Prepare a team, Lieutenant."

Reed nodded and left the bridge, headed for the Armory.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T_**

A few moments later…

Archer had left the bridge to Hoshi and entered the lift with Erika, intending to go down to the surface with the Lieutenant and his team. They now approached the Armory. Upon entering, they witnessed Reed giving the final orders to his team.

"Protect the Commanders's lives at all costs."

Archer cleared his throat and Reed turned abruptly. "Sir?"

"My chief engineer and my science officer are down there, Lieutenant. I don't intend to stay behind."

Reed nodded turning to Erika. She shrugged. "I'll be of more help on the surface than I will be here."

Reed said nothing, making his way toward the weapons locker, opening it and removing two more phase pistols. He returned offering one to each of them and they took them, giving a nod of acknowledgement.

"We're looking for a stealthy approach, sir, and there's some kind of field around the planet preventing us from using the transporter. We'll need to approach the compound from the far side. The Shuttlepod has been prepped, sir."

Archer nodded. "Good. Then let's get moving." With this, Archer, Reed, Erika, and the two members of Reed's team made their way toward the Launch Bay.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T_**

Trip frowned, sitting abruptly upright. "What was that?" T'Pol didn't respond. "It sounded like footsteps."

The crunching noise grew gradually louder and Trip reached for the weapon that he had taken from the guard earlier. His heart raced in his chest, his breathing quickening and growing more labored.

T'Pol had looked to him when she had begun to hear the crunching of leaves. Knowing that her hand weapon was far too dangerous, she picked up a heavy, round stone, ducking behind a boulder peering over its top, her heart racing as well as the footsteps came closer.

They brought their weapons to ready when several shadows were cast across the ground. Acting purely on instinct, T'Pol dropped the rock and leapt at the lead figure, pinning him to the ground, bringing her fist back to strike. She was surprised to find that the figure she was pinning to the ground was none other than Captain Archer.

"Nice to see you, too, T'Pol," Archer teased.

T'Pol released him immediately, standing and offering her hand for him to do the same. Archer took it, nodding, and she pulled him up.

"Jesus, Captain. We didn' recognize ya. We thought it was those guards comin' after us."

"So I see," Archer said, smiling wryly as he threw a glance first at T'Pol and then at the weapon Trip was holding which was still focused on him.

Trip mumbled an apology and set the weapon down, standing and moving to greet Archer.

"It's good to see you in one peace, Commander," Erika offered, smiling.

Trip returned the smile. "Glad ta see ya aren't one of the guards that were after us, ma'm," Trip returned, a slight bit of humor in his tone.

"Commander," Reed greeted.

Trip chuckled. "Where's the rest of the cavalry?"

"This is it, I'm afraid."

Trip smiled wryly. "Well, how are we gettin' out of here? The transporter?"

"There's some kind of field preventing us from using the transporter. We came down in a Shuttlepod."

Trip frowned. "It's goin' ta be kind of a tight squeeze on the way back, don' ya think?"

"We didn't have a choice, Trip."

Trip nodded and picked up his weapon. "Well, let's get going." Trip winced as he took a step forward, his injury causing him to limp.

"I will assist you," T'Pol said, moving to his side immediately, much to the surprise of the others.

"I don' need help. I can walk." He winced again as he took another step forward.

Immediately, T'Pol grabbed his free arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Allow me to assist you," T'Pol said, an almost pleading note in her voice.

Trip sighed, resigning himself to needing her help, and nodded. T'Pol wrapped an arm around his waist, helping him to move forward.

"Where to, sir?"

Archer nodded and lead the way out of the clearing and back toward the Shuttlepod.

**TBC**


	4. 503 PART THREE CONTINUED

Series Title: Star Trek—The Continuing Voyages of the Enterprise

Author: ginamr

Story Title: Paradise Lost

Story Number in Series: One

Story Part: Four

Season Four

Episode Number in Season: 25 (Of course, bumping the episode number on These Are the Voyages a little higher.)

Episode Number in Series: 099

Genre: Science Fiction/Angst/Action/Adventure

Rating: PG-13

Possible spoilers: Broken Bow through Terra Prime

Author's Note: The 'noisy header' is only in the first story and serves as an introduction to what my virtual series will be about. Also, the bold stuff is communicator and italics is thoughts. Bold and italics is Trip and T'Pol's communication through their bond. And this: T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T indicates scene breaks.

Disclaimer: Only new characters and the new plots are mine. The original characters belong to Paramount. I receive no monetary reward for my work; my only reward is the joy of creating.

Last time on Star Trek: Enterprise… Paradise Lost Part Three

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T_**

_Play Intro Music_

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T_**

"The shuttle should be a half kilometer in that direction," Reed said.

Trip's head snapped around to look behind them. "We're being followed," he said in a low voice.

"I don't hear anything." A second later, Trip shoved Archer out of the way of a weapon's blast before crawling to take cover behind a rock.

"Didn't hear anything, huh?" Trip said his eyebrows raised high.

Archer shook his head, looking at Trip stunned. "How did you hear that?"

Trip shrugged. "Don't know. Back in the clearing, I could hear you all comin' a mile off. Just didn't think much of it until you all were about a half kilometer away."

Archer frowned. "Only a Vulcan's hearing is that good."

A weapons blast hitting the rock they were hiding behind kept Trip from having to answer any awkward questions about his and T'Pol's bond. Trip took one side of the boulder while Archer took the other. Trip jerked around the stone barrier and fired two shots hitting two of the intruders in the chest.

Archer looked at him and grinned. "Lucky shot."

"I'm not goin' ta say it matters. I can use all the luck I can get, Captain."

The sounds of weapons blasts filled the air, the intruders receiving a stun blast from either Trip or one of the others. At last, all of the intruders lay on the forest floor unconscious.

"All right. Let's move before they send reinforcements."

"Don't move," said a voice behind them. Trip and Archer turned to find themselves being held at gunpoint by none other than Paxton. There were several others with him training their weapons on the others. Paxton nodded and one of the guards rushed forward picking T'Pol up off the ground and holding the weapon at her neck. Trip made to go toward her, but was knocked to the ground by a blow to the stomach. Trip kneeled over gasping for breath.

"Let…her go," he wheezed. "Let…her go. I'll…take her…place."

"Trip…" Archer began.

"I don't think you understand, Commander. We need her. You, on the other hand…" he began, aiming his weapon at Trip's forehead. "…we no longer need."

"I'll do whatever ya want. Just let her go."

Paxton paused before nodding to another one of the guards, who moved instantly to help Trip up. "We'll let her go when we're finished with her. As long as you cooperate, no harm will come to her."

Trip nodded and stood, glancing at T'Pol asking if she was all right.

" I am unharmed," she replied out loud.

"You will return with us to the compound." Paxton grimaced. " shoot the others once we've reached the compound."

One of the guards poked Trip in the back with weapon, urging him forward.

"All right, I'm going," Trip mumbled.

Another guard pointed a weapon at T'Pol. She said nothing, merely moving to follow Trip.

**_T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T T'N'T_**

It was a long walk back to the compound, during which none of them were allowed to converse. Trip had made a series of sarcastic comments, which had earned him a sharp hit in the back of the head by one of the guards with the butt of his weapon. Trip had rubbed the back of his head and had refrained from making any further comments. Trip fought back a grin upon seeing the hole that T'Pol have made earlier with readjustment of the weapon's energy converter.

Trip and T'Pol were led into one room while the others were led past the room. Two guards remained, closing the door once Paxton had entered.

"What do you want with her?" Trip asked.

"You have always wanted children, correct, Commander?"

Trip eyed him warily. "What does that have to two with anything?"

"Everything, commander."

Paxton clasped his hands behind his back, grinning almost maniacally. "You see, Commander, there are others like myself who believe that interspecies relationships will eliminate humanity gradually with each generation of breeding. I am out to prove just how correct this assumption is."

"That's what we're out here to do. We're out here to meet other species. Our job as explorers is to study the unknown, which includes learning about other species. By learning about other species, we are making that unknown less of an unknown. Much of what we learn about other species can help us better understand who we are and where we come from. That's Starfleet's objective; to meet new species, to explore strange new worlds, and to boldly go where no man has gone before."

"Very good, Commander. Does your captain have Zephram Cochran's speech, culminating the launching of the first warp one spacecraft memorized as well?" Paxton grinned. "Yes, Cochran was a very wise man indeed. He was ahead of his time. Unfortunately, he did not realize to exactly what use his discovery would be put to. Had he known that we would be inviting strangers who were not like us to take over our society, perhaps he would not have shared his discovery and perhaps he would not have made his legendary flight."

Trip frowned. "That's what he intended for the warp drive to be used for. Nowhere in his speech did he mention that exploration of our universe excluded new life forms."

"Commander, you have always resented Vulcans for holding back the Warp Five Program, correct?"

Trip nodded. "At first, I didn't understand why they were holding us back. But after seeing everything that I saw on our mission, I finally understand why they thought that we weren't ready."

Paxton frowned. "That's only the beginning of what will happen if we do not take back control. Soon, Earth will no longer be known as the homeworld of humans as there will be no pure humans left. We will be overrun by half breeds. Human DNA will be muddled with Vulcan, Xindi, Denobulan, Risan, Orion, and other non-human DNA. In time, there will not be a being on Earth who does not carry the genome for some type of alien trait. I encouraging humans not to breed with other species, we are conserving the human race; we are conserving our heritage."

Trip sighed. "Purity of race is what destroyed so many of Earth's civilizations. Because of our prejudices, we were very nearly the cause of our own annihilation. If it hadn't been for our prejudices and our judgments, we would have been able to achieve what we have today a helluva lot sooner. Admittedly, we still do judge anyone who is different from us. But, in time, we learn to overcome those judgments and to see just what those were different from us to have to teach us about ourselves."

"Even my people, who claim that their lives are based on logic, judge other species. All species judge others using their own cultural standards. My people claim that logic guides them; yet, we expect other species to abide by our standards of behavior, our codes of noninterference, and many of our ritualistic behaviors because we feel that the way things are done on Vulcan is the only way and to behave in any other fashion shows a lack of control and a lack of responsible behavior. In the time I had spent among humans, I have come to realize that every species has a way of doing things and that there isn't just one correct way for all species. Certain Vulcan customs do not make sense to humans because humans have evolved in a different way than Vulcans. Therefore, it would be illogical for humans to adapt such customs. Logic dictates that each species do what is necessary in order for their culture to survive. Driving all alien species from your planet will not solve anything."

Paxton grinned. "Ah, but that is where you're wrong, Commander. It will solve a great deal."

"Chasing all of the aliens away from earth will not stop Starfleet from sending out ships."

"But that is the next step, Commander. I intend to see that Starfleet is disbanded once all non-humans have left the system."

Trip frowned. "And just how do you intend to do that?"

"We will do so by force, if necessary. We do not wish to hurt anyone. We simply wish to preserve the purity of the human race."

"You'll get hell before you destroy Starfleet headquarters without a fight."

"Our numbers are strong. We have the equipment and personnel to fight back if the need arises."

"So what did T'Pol and I have to do with all of this?"

Paxton chuckled. "Your child will serve as an example of just what kind of defects inter species breeding can cause."

Trip stood, speechless for a moment. "You purposely didn't take the time to fully explore the consequences of cloning Vulcan and Human DNA, didn't you?"

Paxton grinned. "Very good, Commander. And here I thought your Vulcan companion was the only one understood."

Trip clenched his fists. "You sonuvabitch! You killed her! You knew all along that she wasn't going to survive!"

Paxton nodded. "It would have done me no good if the child had survived to reach maturity. I would have failed in the statement I was attempting to make that humans should not breed with other species."

Trip felt a hand on his arm, attempting to hold him back. He looked down at her hand on his arm, not even realizing that he had begun to move toward Paxton. He stayed where he was, holding himself stiffly as though ready to attack at any given moment.

"What do you still need T'Pol for? I assume that you took samples of our DNA during our interrogations. Why do you still need her?"

"We still need one last sample of her DNA to complete the genetic profile."

"Then why didn't you just take it when we were in forest?"

"Because if we had, there is a possibility that you could have escaped. We do not intend to let you leave here alive."

I hope you have a plan, darlin'.

I am afraid I don't this time. We will have to hope that the captain, lieutenant reed, and the others manage to free themselves and 'come to our rescue'.

At that precise moment, the door flew off its hinges and revealed Archer, read, and the others standing in the doorway. Reed took aim at one of the guards and Erika the other while Archer kept his weapon trained on Paxton.

"Are you two all right?"

Trip nodded. "Fine, Captain."

Archer pulled his communicator from his pocket. **Archer to Enterprise.**

**Go ahead, sir.**

We've located Paxton and we're on our way back to Enterprise.

**Aye, sir. Good to hear. We'll leave the door open.**

Archer nodded. **Archer out.**

"It looks like it's finally over," Trip said, running his hands through his hair.

"For now," Archer added.

Trip sighed. "One adventure after another right, captain?"

Archer nodded. "Sure seems that way."

"I'll be happy if we even get a couple of days without another adventure like this one."

Archer grimaced. "So will I, Trip. So will I."

**THE END (FOR NOW...)**


End file.
